


Mi Cielo

by Hunters_Grace



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 13:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14717222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunters_Grace/pseuds/Hunters_Grace
Summary: Reyna was struggling with the weight of the losses that she'd suffered following the end of the Giant War.Luckily Thalia was on hand to comfort the Praetor in ways only she would know ho





	Mi Cielo

**Author's Note:**

> Comfort/Fluff One-Shot.  
> Hope you enjoy it.  
> Like, comment, and let me know what you think.

Reyna was sick of it. All of it. The wars. The loss that came with it. All of it. 

So whilst the others were busy enjoying their festivities and celebrations of the end of the war, Reyna had found her way to the porch of Cabin 1. She just sat there. On the steps of the cabin, and cried.

She was supposed to lead New Rome and keep her people safe. She’d done neither of those things. Then she was supposed to deliver the Athena Parthenon to the Greeks, and she had done that, but at what cost. She’d brought her trouble to her sister and the Amazons, and to Thalia and the Hunters. There had been so much death… She’d let Octavian lead them to war so she could go and help people she barely knew, and he’d made it brutal and so many people were dead… She could’ve prevented it. She’d lost friends because she hadn’t stayed. Then she’d nearly got her sister and Thalia killed, and did get most of their friends killed, because she brought a damned giant to their doorstep.

Deep down she knew none of it was directly her fault… But in this moment, it wouldn’t stop her from blaming herself. So she cried, for everyone that had lost their lives in this ridiculous war.

Reyna had been so caught up in her own head that she hadn’t even heard the soft footsteps that paced across the porch. She hadn’t even noticed someone else’s presence until someone gently perched themselves next to her on the steps of Cabin 1. The Praetor glanced up guiltily at the woman that had joined her.

Black hair had fallen from its usual spikes as electric blue eyes stared up at the night sky above them.

“The stars are beautiful tonight, don’t you think?” 

Reyna cracked a tearful smile at Thalia’s words, the Hunter eventually turning to meet her gaze and smiling back at her.

“They are.” The Roman agreed simply, she was grateful that Thalia hadn’t asked questions. She’d just sat with her, letting Reyna know she was there if she needed to talk and there if she’d rather not.

“Can you see that one there? The one shaped like a person holding a bow?” Reyna nodded as she rested her head against Thalia’s shoulder as she spoke. “That’s Zoe Nightshade…   
She was a friend of mine, used to be a Hunter. Art thought it would be fitting to cast her in the stars so her memory could live on.”

“That’s sweet…”

“It is. I think in a way, it helps to represent any of the Hunters that died. You live as long as the last person who remembers you… so they’re never really gone. They’ll always be someone interested enough to find out the story behind a constellation…”

Reyna scooted herself closer to Thalia, grateful for the Hunter just talking to her - all the while seeming as if she knew exactly what the Roman had been so upset about before.

“They won’t remember today’s demigods though, will they?” Reyna finally managed to mutter into Thalia’s neck.

“Of course they will. It’s why I came to find you.”

“What is?”

“Look up Praetor.”

Reyna did as Thalia said, watching as new stars appeared in the sky. One by one. Coming to rest in the shape of a Roman eagle. Reyna smiled as she looked up at it, shifting back to stand at the base of the steps to properly take it in.

“Their deaths weren’t your fault Reyna… They chose to fight, they helped defeat Gaea, and their sacrifices won’t be forgotten.”

“Thank you… This is incredible.”

Thalia had moved to stand by Reyna’s side as they looked up at it; Reyna finding herself looking more at the Hunter than the stars. The way the map of the night sky reflected in her eyes, the way she smiled easily despite everything she’d been through, the way the moonlight almost made her look ethereal. Thalia had eventually noticed the Praetor’s gaze, and brought her own back to the deep brown of Reyna’s.

“What is it?”

“Nothing… You just always seem to find ways to surprise me, mi cielo.”

Reyna hadn’t noticed that she’d said the little nickname she had for Thalia out loud until she saw the way the girl quirked an eyebrow at her.

“Mi cielo?”

The Roman just smiled, pushing herself up to press a brief kiss to Thalia’s cheek.

“It means ‘my sky’...” Reyna stated, watching a grin spread its way across Thalia’s face at the idea of the nickname. “You find peace in the stars, and I find peace in you, so I thought it made sense.”

Thalia wasn’t sure she’d ever blushed as deep a shade of red as she did then, but she didn’t care. 

She paused to look back at Reyna only for a moment, before she closed the gap between them. Joining their lips in a kiss much softer than Reyna had expected from the other woman, but damn it felt good.

All thoughts of loss, and blame, and sadness were gone… but then, they usually were when Thalia was around.


End file.
